Till I hear your voice
by lich324
Summary: Short story based on Lloyd Weber' song 'Till I hear you sing, from his musical Love Never Dies. It's my first story in English, so, if tehre are mistakes, please don't mind them. So far one shot, depending on reviews there might be whole story based on songs from both Love Never Days and The Phantom of The Opera.


_The day starts, the day ends_

Erik could only tell the day starts and ends, with guards turning lights on and off, in his white plastic prison. No sunrise, no sunset, nor lights gradually turning on and off. Just full strength of light and darkness.

_Time crawls by_

It was almost incredible, how time was slow here. Erik never thought a day could bet his long. So he made up a routine. Running around his cell, working out and many other exercises, to keep his mind and body occupied.

_Night steals in, pacing the floor_

What Erik missed the most was the moon and stars. He missed sun and wind too, but mostly stars. He loved starry sky.

_The moments creep,_

Because his day was divided into two twelve hours parts he spent many hours in the dark, before finally falling asleep, as it was too dark to do something and not getting hurt.

_Yet I can't bear to sleep_

But it usually took him long time before sleep came. And in these moments Erik thought of Charles. He was recalling all memories with him, but mainly that day on the beach.

_Till I hear you sing_

Erik needed to see him. See Charles, hear his voice, feel his presence. When he was around, Erik could sleep peacefully without much nightmares.

_And weeks pass, and months pass_

Erik tried to keep a track on time, but lost it very soon. It was almost impossible. Weeks appeared to be months, months years and years decades.

_Seasons fly_

Erik wished he could at least count the years, but haven't had a chance. Without any thing from outside, this was impossible task.

_Still you don't walk through the door_

And he couldn't stop hoping Charles would come to see him. He knew he chose to leave, but wished he hadn't.

_And in a haze_

All that white was sometimes too much for his eyes and he felt like he was in mist and not prison.

_I count the silent days_

He tried to count the days several times, but still failed every time. Days blurred into one, as sometimes he wasn't even sure he slept.

_Till I hear you sing once more._

Erik thought seeing Charles once again would help him to endure all this. That he would feel better and might have a chance to explain himself.

_And sometimes at night time_

In his dreams he saw the mansion and most often, he saw Charles.

_I dream that you are there_

And sometimes he dreamed they were together. In his dreams, he could see Charles' face, hear his voice, feel his skin and many other things.

_But wake holding nothing but the empty air_  
In his dreams Erik held Charles in his arms and those dreams particularly were cut off by lights turned on by guards. And he woke up holding nothing.

_And years come, and years go_

Years were running, he was sure of it. But he really wasn't sure how many.

_Time runs dry_

He wasted so much time here, while he could be with him. Protecting him, allow him to make his dream come true.

_Still I ache down to the core_

Someone would have thought after so long, his feeling for Charles would disappear, or at least won't be so strong. But they would be wrong. He still felt the same way as back then.

_My broken soul_

Leaving Charles broke him inside. There was no other explanation for his feeling, albeit no-one could guess that from the way he acted.

_Can't be alive and whole_

He needed him. He needed at least a small part of Charles Xavier.

_Till I hear you sing once more_  
Erik hoped seeing Charles would bring him peace, it would help him calm down. But he already knew he won't come.

_And music, your music_

Charles' voice was like music, his presence warm and sweet. But he hadn't felt it for far too long.

_It teases at my ear_

It was always great to hear voice of the shorter man. It was so pleasant and comforting.

_I turn and it fades away and you're not here_  
Sometimes Erik could swear he heard him, but it was only his imagination. Charles wasn't here. He never came.

_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass_

All of his dreams, hopes about possible future with Charles just disappeared and were gone.

_Let them die_

There was no place for them. Not anymore.

_Without you, what are they for?_

Seriously, without Charles none of his dreams and goals mattered anymore.

_I'll always feel_

It have been for so long and it was still the same. His feelings and everything.

_No more than halfway real_

Charles was his better half and without him, Erik wasn't and hadn't felt complete.

_Till I hear you sing once more_

Erik needed to see Charles once again. No matter what.


End file.
